


Love Requited

by ssa_archivist



Series: Love, Marriage and Family [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of Love Scorned. Clark's and Lex's destinies are finally fulfilled the way it was supposed to be. Mpreg<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Requited

## Love Requited

by babychan

[]()

* * *

Author: Babychan  
Title: Love Requited  
Rating: R  
Series: Sequel  
Spoilers: A lot for DC canon and some for TV canon Parings: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Sequel of Love Scorned. Clark's and Lex's destinies are finally fulfilled the way it was supposed to be. Mpreg Disclaimer. I own nothing, but my imagination. Superman and everything with there in belongs to someone else. 

Love Requited. 

"Superman. What can I do for you this fine evening?" Lex Luther drawled amiably, then continued with nefarious sneer. "Or did you just by come to inform that you destroyed another one of my precious labs?" 

Clark looked down at his attire, his pajamas, then back at his ex. "One, Do I look like Superman to you, Lex?" 

The crimson haired man in question was taken back by Superman's use of his _first_ name, usually the alien only addressed him as _Luthor_ however, Lex did not allow his shock to reach his face. Instead, he gave the man hovering in front of him an obvious and un-appraising body scan. "Funny, I must have gotten you mixed up with that other flying freak that likes to parade around the skies in his _private_ attire." 

Clark scowled but continued "And two... I`ve never destroyed one of _your_ labs Lex, only your *father`s*." Clark stressed the word father by making quotation marks with his fingers. 

Slate eyes narrowed in a silent warning. Lex had known Clark knew who he was, but this was the first time Clark, or Superman, had ever called him out on it. Not knowing the reason for his ex's visit, but suspecting it had something to do with him fucking Lois, he gave the young looking man in front of him a sardonic smirk and drawled superiorly "What do you want _Clark Kent_ " He spit the name out like a curse. 

What _did_ he want? Well that was the million dollar question. 

The man addressed bit his bottom him in wary contemplation. It was only a few minutes ago that he and Lois ended their marriage, for good this time. The destruction of his fragile marriage was the direct result of his undying love for Lex Luthor. However it was _not_ the love for the Luthor that was his rival, but the love for Lex who was his lover from twenty years past, the one from Smallville . 

So Clark thought about Lex's question again. 

What _did_ he want? 

Was it _this_ Lex Luthor, this evil and maliciously cruel and insane man? The one who cloned himself into his own heir? The one who hated him, Superman, with a sadistic passion? Was _this_ the person who Clark really wanted? Did Clark _really_ want to spend the rest of his life with _this_ Lex Luthor? It was really an important for Clark to know, because Lex Luthor's emotions were not something you toyed with. Clark knew that personally. Clark also understood that if Lex took him back and he broke his lover's heart again, then the megalomaniac probably really would _destroy_ or enslave the world in his unrequited rage. The world _always_ suffered Luthor's rage after Clark tormented him. 

Clark was starting to realize that rushing over here without thinking this through was not the best of choices. It _had_ been a year since Lex sent him that book. A year and he hadn't even given Lex a response about it _whatsoever_. Clark glanced at Lex, who was staring impatiently for an answer, and he mentally confirmed that, yeah , it was a bad idea for him to be here. 

Lex observed his rival silently He could see the tale tale signs of Clark's inner war by the flicker and shimmers in the man's emerald eyes, so while his nemesis was engaged in his inner battle, Lex decided to get some words in, just so that his ex would understand how he felt about this unannounced visit. 

Clark had just made his decision that this relationship _was_ what he wanted and that _this_ Lex Luthor _was_ who he wanted, despite the insurmountable cons to his pros, when he heard the crimson haired man speak. 

"It's funny that you would call on me tonight...." Lex began affably. "Just seconds before you arrived I was remembering an old quote from...Who was it now?" He glanced down at the drink in his hand as if it held all the answers. "Ah yes... from Bias. It was about friendship and loyalty." 

Clark sighed wearily because he knew that Lex wasn`t going to make this easy for him. Not that he deserved things to be easy. But he did hope. The raven haired man also realized that Lex had never gotten out of the habit of referring back to his ancient analogies to make his point. 

"Which quote was it?" Clark asked resignedly from his position floating outside Lex's balcony. 

Lex smiled to himself because he was pleased at the fact that he could still bait Clark's curiosity. For about a minute, he stared into the cup in his hand, and at the amber liquid, and pretended to ponder on the quote's correct wording. When he heard Clark breath out impatiently, in a none verbal statement to hurry up, he purposely waited another minute before he looked up, locked his gaze with his archenemy and drawled. 

"It is better to be decided between our enemies than our friends: for one of our friends will most likely become our enemy,..." He narrowed his eyes at Clark and took a sip of is drink. "It really is a shame that I didn't take heed to those words...seeing how you were the only one I ever really considered a friend.... I could have saved myself a lot of ...drama." 

Clark looked away in remorse, knowing that Lex's use of the world "drama" really meant pain. Emotional pain. However, as he shielded himself from Lex's glare, he searched his photographic memory for that quote. He vaguely remembered reading it somewhere, but somehow he knew that wasn't the end of it. He also knew that the rest of that quote held some relevance to the reason he was here tonight. 

When his ex looked away, Lex glowered. Superman.... He hated the entity in front of him. It was like a super version of Jonathan Kent and Lex had always secretly hated that bigot. When Clark/Superman called him _Luthor_ , it was almost like a recording of that stupid ass elder Kent when he would rant about a "Luthor being a Luthor being a Luthor." 

So many times Lex bit back telling the older man off, and reminding the idget that if it wasn't for the _Luthor's_ there wouldn't be a Metropolis, because the _Luthors_ fucking founding it! He would also remind the elder Kent that the Luthor's were forerunners in fighting for immigrant equality. Moreover, his great grandfather Wallace Luthor was a good and honest man and a pacifist to a fault, who had rather sacrificed the family fortune than support WWI . Which reduced the Luthor family to living in the Slums of Hobs Bay. Lex had always wanted to ask the small minded Jonathan if he had ever _been_ to a city slum or had he always lived in that tiny little Hallmark house? Moreover, It had always pissed Lex off when Jonathan would throw off that he did real work. Man's work. While Lex didn't. Lex always kept silent about those comments because he knew that Clark's dad wouldn't even last a week doing _his_ job. 

When Lex was 21, he was successfully supplying jobs for most of Smallville, whether the town realized it or not. By the time he turned 24 he was successfully heading the largest corporation in the _world_. On the other hand, the older Kent couldn't even properly manage a farm. One fucking farm. 

It was pathetic. 

And the thought that the Kent's seemed to be eternally struggling always cheered Lex up a bit. Even though at the time he did hate to have to see Clark sacrificing all the time. 

Lex would be the first to admit that he didn't like his father. Lionel was cruel and screwed up emotionally after his mother and brother died. Lex had always been an emotional person, and he didn't understand his father's emotional _death_. That is, until Clark betrayed him. So it wasn't until his father's death did Lex understand his father and inturn start to truly respect the man, and what he had accomplished. 

Lionel Luthor had been born in the hell hole, which was Hobs Bay, and worked his ass off to get out of the slums. He had NOTHING to start with and became one of the richest and most powerful men in the world. A bastard he may have been, but Lionel Luthor made his family name great again. Powerful. So in Lex's opinion, Jonathan Kent had no room to criticize _anyone_. Especially _his_ family. 

Thoughts of Jonathan Kent _and_ Superman always made Lex want to destroy things, little things like... the world. But these types of thoughts were the thoughts of the "elder" Lex Luthor. _This_ Luthor scion wasn't going to be distracted by Superman's little mind games. _This_ Lex Luthor was going to conquer the world by the time its cloned body turned 30. 

So to get rid of the alien pest in front of him, Lex held the drink he had in his hand over the balcony edge, and allowed his drink to purposefully slip from his grip. Lex knew that from this height, the damage the glass would make, on impact, would be great. And if it actually hit someone, it would be fatal. 

Okay, so Lex's destructive vice was something he still had to work on. No one's perfect. 

Clark caught the decent of the crystal object in his peripheral and quickly used he laser vision to shatter the glass into dust. He then glared at Lex, "Why did you do that?" 

"It slipped." Lex lied with a smile then shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Doesn't matter because it seems you saved the world again. Didn't you, Superman? Even if it was only from a cup." 

"Luthor." Clark warned as he crossed his arms and set an even more fierce glare on the young looking man in front of him. 

"It's Luthor again, now is it?" Lex smirked even though inwardly he was scowling. That famous disapproving Superman pose screamed Jonathan Kent. "What happened to _Lex_?" He mused then shook his head and elegantly flicked his wrist to wave off the question before Clark could answer. "It doesn't matter, for I do not care." He glanced at his watch then back at Clark. "I bid you adieu, Superman. It is late, and some of us actually _work_ for a living, instead of making a living by _destroying_ others ingenuity ." 

"You clearly aren't talking about yourself then." Clark snapped back without thinking. He regretted saying the words even before Lex narrowed his eyes with an intent to kill. Somehow Clark morphed into Superman mode and he wasn't even aware of it. And the _last_ thing he wanted to be in was "Superman mode" especially since he was trying to reconcile with his ex lover. 

"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your father, _Superman_ " Lex asked with biddable venom as he quickly cooled his angry expression into indifference. When Clark slightly puffed his chest with pride, Lex continued. "And have I ever told you how much I have _always_ despised that self righteous, arrogant, bastard?" 

Clark's jaw dropped in shock. He had no idea Lex felt that way about his dad. Sure Clark could understand if Lex hated him _now_ but _always_. This was news to him. 

Lex smirked victoriously. He has always wanted to say that to Clark when they were dating. It felt good to finally have that truth out in the open. Feeling venerated, he gave a mock respectful nod of concession. "Good night, Superman. I find it time for me to retire for the evening." 

A flood of panic and remorse made Clark cry out. "No!" 

"No?" Lex asked with mock civility. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me, Alien?" 

It always cut like a Kryptonite gilded knife when Lex called him alien. But still, and despite the fear of rejection, Clark mustered up the courage _and_ love to say. "It's not finished." 

"I think we are." Lex cut in and turned around to walk into his penthouse apartment. "Goodbye Clark," Lex said with a dismissive yet slightly royal wave. "Maybe we can try this again in my next life time. Then again, maybe not." 

Clark couldn`t believe it! He was getting the brush off. Again!! 

Ok he could believe it, but he was _not_ going to _accept_ it. This was not how it was supposed to go! He and Lex were _destined_ to be _together_ and in his opinion, they had already wasted enough time fighting that destiny. So he did the only thing he could do; he swooped down and landed on Lex's balcony. 

"The quote...It's not finished." Clark repeated as he tried to keep the desperation out of his voice. He failed miserably. 

Without even turning around, Lex informed, "You're trespassing." in a calm voice that was brimming with outrage. 

"But on the other hand," Clark said ignoring Lex and finishing the quote even though he knew that his ex didn't want to here it "One of your enemies will probably become your friend." 

Lex gave his ex a side profile of his face _and_ his displeasure and asked in a low and dangerous whisper. "What the hell do you want?" 

Clark swallowed hard. It was now or never. "I want...I wanted to tell you that I... figured out the poem." Clark admitted more confidently than he actually felt. "I know you have forgiven me so ...So you can stop acting all angry and stuff now." 

Lex bristled at his words. He physically bristled and spun around to face the man. "Clark that was a _year_ ago! What I feel for you is not an act! I _AM_ angry!" 

"Yeah well..." The raven haired man interrupted. "It's your own fault!" 

Lex's eyes widen in shock then narrowed into a murderous glare. "And how, pray tell, is it my fault that it has taken you a YEAR to accept my -" he shook his head and bit off the rest of what he was saying. He was not going to admit that he had apologized, in his own way of course, Especially since Clark never forgave him. 

"It's your fault it took a year...because....you _knew_ that I've never been that good at riddles!" Clark gave him an indignant glare that dared him to challenge that truth. It also looked like a pout but he wasn't acknowledging that. "Do you know how many damn times I read your stupid autobiography looking for that secret message?" 

"No enlighten me." Lex asked disbelievingly as he tilted his head to side in contemplation. 

"Too many damn times!" Clark admitted with sheepish anger. "I mean how was I supposed to know that when you said, `with medication read these lines,' you were talking about the poem and not the entire book?" 

Lex sighed and shook his head ruefully. " And here...all this time I thought you were rejecting me and it turns out that you are just an idiot. " 

* * *

Clark laid on his side and scowled at his lover. As wonderful as it was getting back together with his one true love, the memory of their actual reconciliation still made him angry. Clark was pretty sure that it made Lex angry too, so it wasn't something they brought up very often. Actually, they never brought it up. 

It was that bad. 

But tonight Clark couldn't sleep and the memory came unbidden. 

He was still surprised that they made it through it. But like Lex assured him, in Latin, many many years ago, when they both were living in Smallville, "Omnia vincit amor." ("Love conquers all") 

Despite the sweet words, the actual process of their mutual forgiveness wasn't lovey dovey. It was a fight. No, it was more like a _war_. And the war started on the balcony and then got completely out of hand and even more out of hand after Lex called his security thus making Clark have to _kidnap_ Lex and take him to his Fortress of Solitude. 

He really _did_ have to kidnap Lex, but in Clark's defense, he really didn't _mean_ to do it. It was a reaction done out of shear panic after Lex dismissed him _again_ Clark was scared and desperate. And desperate times called for desperate measures. Though now, Clark could honestly admit that kidnapping Lex only made things worse for him when they got back. 

The kidnapping itself, wouldn't have been as destructive to Superman's reputation, as it was, if there wasn't a witness to Lex's capture _and_ the fight before it. 

How was Clark to know that Lex's lover was there, and that she would overhear him confess his love to Lex and demand for Lex to love him back, the way he _knew_ that Lex loved him. 

Okay, he knew that she was there... He just didn't care. Because at the time the only thing Clark cared about was getting back together with his true love. And if that meant leaving his wife and breaking up Lex's relationship... then so be it. They were destined to be together. 

However, Lex's girlfriend didn't feel that way. Immediately, after Superman grabbed Lex and flew away with him, she alerted the Metropolis Police Department, the White House, the Justice League and _all_ the media. It didn't even take an hour before every news station, and paper, in the world was covering Lex's Luthor's II, kidnapping. When the news hit the papers, and the air waves of what Superman had done, Lois Lane became a key figure in explaining Superman's actions. Unfortunately for Clark her statements weren't in his favor. The world believed everything she confessed, seeing how she was one of the alien's closest friends _and_ because she had the exclusive conversation with Kal-El before he committed his grievous act. However, because of her ex-husband's course of action, Lex had unfortunately become a _victim_ and not the hateful conspirator to take away the world's greatest super hero as she had originally intended to make him. 

On the bottom of the world, Lex had his own set problems. One, he was the he was kidnapped. Two, was that he had been kidnapped in a pair of diaphanous pajamas and the thin silk wasn't really appropriate attire to go gallivanting across the blistering cold, which was Antarctica. Nor was his attire suited to be trapped in an ice fortress for a little over two weeks. 

But in Clarks defense, it wouldn't have taken two weeks if Lex wasn't so damn stubborn. 

Lex knew that he wanted Clark back, and Clark had already admitted that he wanted Lex back, so in Clark's opinion that should have been the end of it. The two week fight was, in his opinion, unnecessary; they should have already been working on their happily ever after. But no. Lex had to drag out, and bitch about, ever lie, every hurt, every destroyed lab and foiled plan Clark had inflicted on him for the past 20 years. So in turn, Clark did the same thing. 

And when weighing the transgressions, Lex had done a hell of a lot more wrong than Clark. Just counting a few of Lex's failed attempts to take over the world put Lex over the top as it related to fault. 

For example, the time when Lex created Bizzaro after he secretly did a DNA body scan on Superman. Luthor had tried to use the mutantious version of Superman to conquer the world. Or the time when Lex accidentally freed those Kryptonian criminals from the Phantom Zone and then tried to control them and force them to take over the world for him. And we're not even mentioning all the times Lex tried to enslave the human race. Not conquer, _enslave_. Worse yet, there was the time when the megalomaniac kidnapped Lana and tortured her for a _week_ and demanded that she give him information about Superman that he already had. Or when Lex had allowed some on his people to kill Perry White's son, after the aged editor and the employees of the Daily Planet, staged a coup d'etat and became the major share holders of the paper and in turn bought Lex out and took it from him. 

It seemed that every time the raven haired man thought Lex couldn't sink any lower, his bald ex-lover would prove him wrong. 

However, Perry Jr's death was one of the few crimes Lex was truly remorseful about. In fact the tycoon didn't mean for the young Perry to die. No, the car bomb for the _elder_ Perry White. Then to make a bad situation worse Perry Jr turned out to be Lex's _brother_. Lionel Luthor and the Elder Perry White were friends in college, then turned enemies later in life. So to spite his old friend, Lionel slept with his wife while Perry was overseas on assignment. Lex found out too late that Perry Jr was the elusive Lucas Luthor that Lex had been looking for for so many years. 

But like every other time Lex committed an unspeakably horrid crime, Clark forgave him. He couldn't help it. The abysmal pool of forgiveness he had for Lex perplexed him for years; however; now he understood why. Lex was his chosen soul mate, and it was a decision that his heart made when he was a little boy. 

Love at first sight, people say. 

Damned at first sight, Clark had cursed more times than he could recall. 

Especially after Lex married Elizabeth Perske. She was a West Virginians senator's daughter. Old money and perfect trophy wife. Clark thought that he was going to die as he watched his ex repeat the holy vows of eternal devotion to that woman. That bitch! He didn't go to the ceremony; even though the Daily Planet was invited, at the time Lex still owned the paper. But Clark couldn't bring himself to go; not without making a complete fool, spectacle, drama queen out himself. He was too afraid that he would stand up and scream out that Lex was supposed to be with _him_ , when the minister asked if anyone had a reason why the two people shouldn't wed. 

So instead Clark told his girlfriend, Lois, that he needed to go on patrol. No rest for the weary and all of that bullshit. And since she had figured out his secret identity, a few hours _before_ she decided he was worth dating, she believed him. 

However in truth, Clark didn't go on patrol. He actually opted to torture himself and watch the ceremony on TV. He cried like a baby too. This was the second time he had to watch Lex marry someone that _wasn't_ him and he couldn't find it in himself to be strong. Not this time. This time it didn't just hurt him. It destroyed him. 

Even after months of trying, Clark couldn't get over the hurt and betrayal of Lex's marriage, no matter how much tried. He actually felt like he was dieing. Like he swallowed a meteor rock or something. In the end he asked Jor-El what was wrong with him His father simply and scientifically told him that he was felling the pain of unrequited love, but the hologram also assured him that his deep love for Lex had nothing to do with Kryptonains physiology. Clark didn't believe him though. The feelings he felt were too intense. Too consuming and he demanded for Jor-El to tell him the truth; he needed to know whether his love for Lex was a type of imprinting. But again, his father assured him that wasn't. However, knowing that his obsession with Lex was a matter of the heart and not something animalistic or instinctual made Clark feel a little better. But only a little because the pain of losing Lex still hurt like hell. 

Clark was scorned, and hell hath no fury like love scorned. 

So, during the two years of Lex's marriage to Elizabeth, Clark Kent, the mild mannered reporter, was ruthless as he went after Lex and LexCorp and all its subsidiaries. And Superman, Clark's alter ego, made it his life goal to foil every single one of Luthor's plans. No matter how small. 

Why did he do this? 

He was hurt and felt betrayed; even though the two men hadn't been an item for almost ten years. But still, Clark had hoped that he and Lex would one day reconcile and get back together. Lex's marriage to Elizabeth crushed that hope and turned it into the gasoline that fueled his fury. 

Clark was obsessed, but he knew exactly what he was doing. His odious actions were done solely to fuel for Lex's own hate, to fuel Lex's own obsession with _him_. Even if it Lex's feelings were one of contempt, it didn't matter because Clark had _all_ of Lex's attention. 

Just the way Clark liked it. 

The former farmboy felt it was worth it; even though it was like dagger through the heart every time Luthor's publicly scorned him. But in the end, Clark felt venerated. Especially the day he read in the paper that Elizabeth Luthor had filed for a divorce. Her reason were that she couldn't take being ignored by her husband anymore. 

Unfortunately, the divorce came a bit too late. Though Clark was in love with Lex, he had married Lois a year before. He didn't want to, but under the persistent encouragement of his parents , Lois and his friends he felt that he didn't have any choice. They kept telling him that he had been living with Lois long enough and now it was time to make an honest woman of her. Since, at the time, he didn't believe that Lex and `Liz' Luthor would ever break up, he reluctantly agreed. 

Lois was totally in love with the idea of being _Superman's_ bride. She went on and on about it. Clark always knew that she was always more in love with "Superman" than she ever was with him, but he always ignored that fact. He also knew that she wouldn't have even given him a chance, in the first place, if she hadn't already found out his true alter-ego, but he ignored that fact too. It was easier that way. 

That's why Clark wasn't very remorseful when he thought about how he left her. It wasn't like she really loved _him_ anyway. Just Superman. 

Clark broke that train of thought and focused his attention on the man beside him. He lovingly caressed his sleeping lover's face. The tender gesture made Lex scrunch up his face into a sleepy scowl. Clark couldn't help but chuckle softly. Lex was a cute even when he frowned. Though, in his completely biased opinion, it was mostly due to the fact that Lex's face still had a slight baby-fat roundness in his cheeks that keep him looking youthfully mischievous instead of down right evil. Just like his original body had. 

Clark gave his lover a gentle kiss on the mouth and watched the tension bleed from his expression. Their happiness now almost makes Clark forget how nasty their reconciliation was. 

Almost. But not quite. 

Their fight was _nasty_. Nastier than anything they had done in public. All old wounds were ripped back open. Accusations to _why_ things turned out the way they had, few back and forth and were laced with bitter venom. They were hurt and angry and _violent_ Yes, _both_ of them were violent towards each other, verbally and physically. Nothing was to off limits and every hurt inflicted was fair game. 

Strangely, the hate being spewed forth didn't stop them from having sex with each other. Instead, they fought and then made _angry_ love then fought even harder then made even angrier love. And sometimes the fought while they were making love. It was sadistic and masochistic and they endured it for two weeks straight. But eventually, they worked through it all. All the hurt, and all the proclaimed hate. They forgave each other for the oh-so-many transgressions and in the end, there relationship came out even stronger for it. 

However what surprised them both was that it only took two weeks. 

That was seven month ago. 

A lot had happened since they had gotten back together. 

Superman being kicked out of the Justice League was only one of the long list of things that had changed. Though, Clark didn't really care that he was stripped of his title of Super Hero. He was going to quit anyway. Actually, being voted out was a blessing in disguise because he knew that it would have been worse for both he and Lex if he had decided to stop saving the world because he wanted to be a house husband. Which he did and now was. 

The Superman thing was tired . 

But Clark wasn't. He knew that wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and he was thirsty anyway. So they raven haired man pulled the covers off of himself and started to scoot off the bed. 

As he wandered down the short hall then down the winding steps, Clark brushed the wrinkles out of his white silk pajama's, then caressed the walls lovingly as he made his way to toward kitchen. He was really going to miss this place when they moved. It was an elegantly decorated, four story brownstone in the heart of New Troy. It was close to Centennial Park and LexCorp. It was perfect. They were living here because Clark couldn't stay in the Penthouse. There was still too much Kryptonite embedded in the frame of LexCorp. And even though Lex had gotten rid of most if, he felt sick every time he entered the building, and with Clark's new condition Lex didn't feel it was worth the risk of living there. So they bought this place, because Clark had always wanted to live in a brownstone. Unfortunately for the raven haired man, after seven months of living here, Lex was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. Clark couldn't believe it; the place was huge! Lex, on the other hand, didn't agree. The cloned tyrant was used to living in castles and outrageously large penthouses, not town houses. It didn't matter if the brownstone had four stories and had 15 rooms and 4 bathrooms. Lex felt it was too small and to _narrow_. Hence the reason they were moving out of heart of Metropolis and into the suburbs. 

The house Lex was having built for them in the Metropolis suburbs would be finished in about one year and a half because of its sheer size. When Lex brought home the blue prints of their new place, Clark wasn't surprised. The new house was going to be bigger than Castle Luthor by a good twenty-five rooms. Clark had no idea why they would need a place with a hundred rooms, but he didn't fight it. He knew that Lex's need for open wide spaces was the result of living here and that it was useless to try and change his love's mind once it had been set. Clark also knew, and accepted, the fact that over the years, Lex had become very...over-the-top. 

Whoever said criminals were lazy and short sighted never met Lex Luthor. 

Clark chuckled at the memory of some of Lex's more elaborate and extravagate plans to take over the world. The former superhero knew that if his lover wasn't such a boastful braggart, Lex probably would have pulled one or two of them off. 

When Clark reached the kitchen he finally realized that maybe, Lex didn't want to succeed because if he had won the "game" then the game would have been _over_. 

Clark smiled at that realization. Within these past few months of getting to know his lover all over again, his view of Lex's past behavior had become a lot more jaded and a lot less black and white. Clark would even admit that he was actually starting to like the newly found gray areas of his point of view. It reminded him of Lex's eyes. Pleasingly deceptive. 

Deceptive because Clark was no dummy. He knew that Lex was still a liar. He knew that Lex was still a criminal, a murder, and a hell of a lot of other bad things. He knew that his lover still wanted the world and was determined to get it. Own it. Possess it completely. However, the thing that had changed was that Lex didn't lie to _him_. If Clark wanted to know Lex would tell him. The thing is, Clark _didn't_ want to know... because he already knew. He knew what type of person Lex was, had become and... still is. He also knew that Lex liked his bad ass self. He had read that autobiography enough times to figure _that_ out. It's just that now Clark could see the big picture of Lex's plots ; where before, he got hung up on _how_ Lex achieved his goals. Now, Clark focused on the end result, and most of those results were surprisingly beneficial to the world. It was just that Lex had the tendency to have the right intentions but wrong execution. Luckily for his lover, that's were Clark now helped him out and gently veered him on the right path, like the good house husband that he loved being. 

Another unbidden thought, and Clark briefly remembered one of the times, he, as Superman, destroyed one of Lex's labs because it was illegally testing on humans, only to find out, too late, that Lex had almost found a cure for cancer there. And because Superman destroyed everything in the name of justice, they had to start the research scratch. That unfortunate incident was toward the end of Lex's original body's life. It was also on that day when Clark found out that Lex was dying of the disease he almost found a cure for. The disease of cancer, which was the result of the Kryptonite ring he always wore to keep Clark away from him. 

That memory caused a sharp pain of regret and shame to course through the raven haired man's body. Clark stood there, in front of the fridge, and willed himself to breath and remember that Lex was no longer dieing. Lex didn't have cancer anymore. Lex was ok. Lex _is_ ok. However, it still took a few minutes before Clark was able to shake away the fear and open fridge and find the small bottle which encased his juice of choice. 

Clark really hated thinking about the past, for it was laced with more sadness than joy. Unfortunately, those thoughts always came unbidden in the wee hours of the night. 

After finding his drink, Clark walked across the kitchen and milled around the recycle bin for yesternights paper, he then took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He didn't get the chance to finish his paper last night because Lex came home early and in a extremely good mood. Clark didn't question it, he just went along with it. Mostly because Lex pampered him with a romantic bath and whispered rare sweet words of devotion in his ear while they gently made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

But now Clark was awake. He always woke up around this time. He wasn't used to _not_ patrolling. His body felt like it should be out, saving the world from itself. But only his _body_ felt that way. Mentally, Clark hoped he never had go patrolling again. He was tired of looking for trouble. He tired a seeing the worst of the human spirit in people. He was tired of seeing people die in front of him. He felt that he paid his dues for being different because he had already dedicated so many years of his life to the world, and it never got any better... 

Only more dependant. 

Clark tried to force himself to leave those thoughts as he opened the paper to the business section. He liked to read about Lex's success, and last night's paper didn't let him down. 

"No wonder he was in such a good mood." Clark smiled as he read the article and sipped his drink. 

Ever since Lex and Kal-El, not Clark Kent because of two reasons: The first one was that Lois had taken his ill advice and KILLED off Clark Kent before he could come back and out himself; and two Lex wasn't going to allow Clark to hide his "uniqueness" anymore. So after Lex Luthor II and Superman aka Kal-El proclaimed to the world that they were now a romantic item, investor confidence started to waver. 

Homosexuality was more tolerated but what he and Lex shared was a homosexual/ interspecies relationship. It disgusted a lot of people for a variety of different reasons and many investors and share holders started to sell their stocks and a greedy Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza started buying them up. 

The Contessa was Lex's fiance. 

Clark hated that woman with a sadistic passion. However, his contempt was mostly due to the fact that she was going to be Lex's third WIFE!! 

Before Clark and Lex got back together, the now young, Luthor was dating the Contessa. Clark knew of this relationship. Everyone knew of it. However, it wasn't until after they had gotten back from their sabbatical from the Fortress of Solitude did Clark find out how serious Lex's relationship with the woman was . 

Lex and the Contessa were going to marry that week in a private ceremony. 

**MARRIED!!!!!**

One would think that Lex would have mentioned this while they were Antarctica. 

Clark was completely dumbfounded by the news of this betrothal, and the young looking alien wasn't sure what he would do if Lex ever got married, again, to someone who _wasn't_ him. He figured that he would probably continue to dedicate his life into making Lex's life hell. But even though this news was a shock, the was a bigger shock was yet to come. What _really_ shocked Clark was that Lex was STILL trying to continue his relationship with the Contessa while he professed his undying love to Clark. 

What the hell?! 

There were two reasons for Lex's infidelity. The first one was that Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza was becoming major share holder in LexCorp. She was a shrewd business woman and somehow during Lex's "death" she was able to buy up a lot of share holders stocks. Lex wanted them back. He had worked too hard building his empire to have someone else running it. And was _not_ going to have a repeat of the Daily Planet coupe d' etat. In Lex's opinion, the easiest way to get his shares back was to seduce the shares from her. 

Lex's second reason was simple. He wanted an heir. He didn't have a child in his other life he didn't want to make that mistake again. Lex felt that the Contessa was an excellent candidate to bare his scion. Though she not as intelligent as he was, but really, no one was, the Contessa was the female version of Lex. But she looked like a female version of Clark Kent, without the farm boy innocence's. And because of this reason, Lex wasn't willing to give her up. He told Clark that he would keep her until she bared him a child _then_ he would get rid of her. It was put on the table as a kind of take it or leave it ultimatum. 

It hurt the raven haired man to know that that BITCH could give Lex something that he couldn't, but he did find _some_ solace in knowing _exactly_ how Lex would get rid of her. 

Fortunately for Clark, it never came to that. Because two weeks after they came back from Antarctica they found out that _he_ was pregnant! 

It really shouldn't have been as big a shock as it was. I mean they _did_ opt to sexually explore that suspiciously cervix looking hole that had just _appeared_ right behind his balls. In retrospect, they should have thought more about that _hole_ after it disappeared right after Lex came inside him and with drawled. But they didn't, they had other matters to attend too. In spite of this, immediately after Lex found out that he was going to be a daddy, he dumped the Contessa for good. He never wanted _her_ anyway. He also started thinking of different ways to achieve the goal in obtaining his shares. Illegal yet highly successful ways. 

But now the war was over. Lex won and now the Contessa was out of their life for _good_. 

Much to Clark ultimate pleasure. 

Clark smirk a very Lex like smirk as he read about a supposedly old and well founded company which bought a huge bulk of of LexCorp shares from some of the investors who didn't want to sell to Lex. he knew that this company didn't even exist. It _was_ Lex. Clark couldn't help but chuckle. It really didn't surprise Clark that Lex didn't share this news with him. Lex rarely talked business with him and Lex new better than to bring up the Contessa with him. Clark figured that this would be front page within the week because he was sure that Lois would find out this transgression. 

Unfortunately for the new couple, it seemed that over the last seven month Lois Lane made it her personal duty to make both, his and Lex's life hell. Though Clark wasn't worried that she would prove her claim, Lex covered his track well. Moreover, it was always harder for her to get the inside scoop on Lex Luthor without the aid of Superman. 

When Clark felt a kick to his kidney, hey lovingly rubbed his protruding belly as he continued to read the paper. 

When Jor-El informed Clark of his condition, he wasn't staying at penthouse. The Kryptonite in the walls kept him at bay and Lex was still in the process of having his people bribe the owners who _used_ to live in this brownstone out of their home. So Clark was staying a the Fortress. Actually, he was hiding from the paparazzi in his Fortress. It was a cowardly thing to do, since he brought all this drama on himself, but Lex didn't mind it. He actually understood Clark's need to get away and handled the pariah alone. Lex didn't mind protecting Clark this way because he knew that his former super hero lover had never been on _this_ side of a reporter attention. Lex knew that Clark never realized how _vicious_ reporters were. Lex's understanding made Clark ashamed that he used to be one of those reporters and even more ashamed for all the hateful expose he wrote on his lover. 

So it was from the Fortress that he called his parents. He wanted to tell them the good news and that they were going to be grandparents. He needed to talk to his mom because he was terrified at the thought of having a child. Inside of his _own_ body! All in all, he needed their support. Regrettably, since his relationship with Lex was so public and because the world now thought that Clark Kent was dead because Superman failed to rescue him, (thanks to Lois) he couldn't exactly go visit them. Not with out the whole world maliciously watching every move he made. Unfortunately, Clark didn't expect for his parents to turn against him too. To tell him that their son was dead. Clark couldn't believe it. They had promised him that they would love him no matter what. 

No. Matter. What. 

Clark now understood that "no matter what" didn't include Lex Luthor. They asked him to choose. And Clark chose Lex. It wasn't a hard decision even if it did hurt to make it. Though Clark really hated Lois for telling his parent the truth about who Lex II was and about his and Lex's past. 

Clark let out a melancholy sigh. He really didn't want to think about his parents right now. He slowly sat up straight and rubbed his large and protruding belly. The baby was kicking. Hard. Invulnerable his ass. This child was using his internal organs as a punching bags and it HURT. 

When the kitchen door unlocked and opened to reveal Lindsay, their cook. Clark looked shocked. How long had he been down here brooding? He glanced at the clock and it said 5:26am. 3 hours. 

"Hello Kal-El." She smiled out in a soft morning voice. "Waiting for me to cook you something special for breakfast this morning ,eyh? 

He smiled and shook he head "No, but if you happen to have the morning paper...." 

She smiled brightly and held up the bundle in her hand "I got all six of them." 

"I just want the Daily Planet, the rest are Lex's" Clark said as he slid off the stool and floated toward her. He really didn't want to hear her coo about how cute he looked when he waddled. She was a nice person, good conversation wise, awesome chef and nice to have in the house when Lex was gone ,but he still didn't want to hear her coo. 

"And he'll get them on his way out" She laughed knowing exactly why Kal-El opted to float to her. "I know." 

She did know, for she had been Lex's cook even before they got back together. She knew his routine. She was the only one of his help that was kept because she was a good employee. She also knew how to keep her mouth shut and keep things _private_. However, Lindsay did let Clark know that was she amazed that her young tyrant boss could be so "tender" with someone. She asked him how he had tamed such a strong willed man. He just smiled and told her that Omnia vincit amor." ("Love conquers all") 

Lindsay handed him his paper and he floated back upstairs. When he reached their room he touched down and stood in the doorway, in awe, as he stared at is still sleeping lover. Sometimes it was still a shock to see Lex with such a young face. 

Clark would be the first to admit that he had forgotten what his lover looked like at that age. Barely older than 21. It was surreal. No, not surreal, more like weird. Yes, that was a better word for how he felt about it. In Clarks opinion, it was weird looking at a young Lex Luthor becauce his lover was _43_ years old . Clark then glanced to his right and at his reflection in the mirrored amore. He too looked as if he were in his early twenties, but the funny thing was that he looked _older_ than Lex. 

It was weird. 

But Lex thought it was funny as hell because more than a number of times, Superman had been accused of cradle robbing Lex Luthor II. 

Even though the world didn't know how old Superman really was they, knew that Superman was older than Lex Luthor II. However being called a chicken hawk was the least of Clarks worries. 

While they were gone in Antarctica, Lois had not only told his parents about him and Lex, she had also written articles about Kal-El's secret love for the "senior" Lex Luthor. And in those articles she reminded people of Superman's disappearance after the tyrants death. She also made people realize that Superman could have _killed_ Luthor at anytime, but didn't. And if that wasn't enough, she also made scathingly logical theories that Superman aka Kal-El, was transferring his love for the father onto the son. 

Clark _would have_ denied this, if he was around to know about it. Unfortunately, he wasn't. He was in Antarctica with his prisoner turned lover. 

Speaking of his lover. It was 5:30 and Lex was now awake. Lex Luthor didn't need and alarm clock. He had an eternal clock that was rivaled any timepiece. In one sharp movement, he was sitting up and smirking at Clark as if he had been awake the entire time. He wasn't though; it was just that Lex immediately went from deep sleep to animalisticaly alert, and for as long as he had known Lex, he had always been that way. 

Lex gestured for Clark to join him in the bed. Clark complied but instead of draping over him like he wanted to, Clark was content to lay beside him. 

"I love you." The raven haired man assured . 

"I know." Lex purred lovingly as he leaned forward and kissed Clark's large belly, then grabbed his hand and kissed his forefinger. The finger that he wore his wedding band on. 

Lex hardly ever said `I love you,' but that didn't bother Clark because the rarely spoken words were always in Lex's actions. Like the things he had to endure as Worthy Test on day they got married. Clark was still surprised by Lex's sheer will. But before he could think about that day, his thoughts were interrupted by his husband's voice. 

"Hello Lena. Are you being good for mommy today?" 

"No" Clark mocked pouted as he folded his arms and rested them behind his head. "She was kicking mommy's innards and making him sad. " 

This was a morning ritual between the two of them. Lex would wake up, kiss his tummy then they would talk to their child, and about their child, for a good ten minutes. He remembered the first time his husband called him `mommy.' It made him angry, but now... he sorta liked it. It was an important title and in retrospect that was exactly what he was. The child barer. The mom. 

Lex looked up and smiled at Clark then leaned forward and rested his ear on Clark's belly "What?" He asked in mock surprise. "You say that mommy is exaggerating? That you were just do a little bit of morning stretches?... What no... Not stretches....You were just trying to tell him that you don`t like that yucky clam juice that he was drinking... " 

Clark raised a brow. It was moments like this that made him wonder if Lex really could hear their daughter. Especially when Lex used words like `yucky'. "How did you know I was drinking clam juice?" 

"I can smell it." Lex informed good humouredly as he waved his hand like a fan in front of his face. "Actually, I could smell it before you even made it into the room." 

"Well excuuuuuuuse me." Clark retorted, making sure he breathed out harder than necessary. It wasn't _his_ fault that he craved that stuff. ALL the time. 

"Agh" Lex covered his nose with his hand and got off the bed. "I will excuse you...right after you brush your teeth. You're killing me." 

Clark rolled his eyes then slowly scooted off the bed and followed his husband into the bathroom. He smiled warmly and blushed slightly as he floated over to him. Lex liked sleeping oh natural. Sleeping and walking around in the buff was his nighttime, and early morning, attire of choice. Being pregnant, Clark was too self conscious to follow his husband's liberated example. Unfortunately, for the both of them Lex quickly found out that it wasn't a wise choice of attire in the townhouse. He wasn't exactly living in the penthouse of LexCorp, the tallest building in all of Metropolis, anymore. No he was living in a "meager" four story brownstone. 

How did the two men find out the nudist thing was a bad idea? 

Well, when they had first moved into this place, some pariah news reporter filmed Lex and Clark making love through their third story window. He was dead now of course, Lex made sure of that, but unfortunately, not before the bastard made a fortune by copying, mass producing and selling the tape on the black market. 

Clark couldn't believe it, and he was so ashamed. Everyone and their mother saw him having sex. His mother probably saw him having sex too, or a least heard about it. Of course she heard about it! It was the "hot story" for over two weeks. Yet still, the former hero was utterly embarrassed. Lex on he other hand, had no clue why Clark would be embarrassed. He watched it and was pleased with his, their, performance. Moreover, it wasn't like they were engaged in any of their wild and sordid sex games. Not on that night. Thank goodness. No, this time it was just two men making love. The world got watch Clark straddled Lex's shoulders and make love to his lover's mouth, then slide down, after he was spent, to impale himself on Lex's cock and ride him like a champion. 

Beautiful. 

Clark thought so too, but he just didn't like the fact that everyone watched their intimate act. 

Lex was already brushing his teeth when Clark entered the bathroom. Lex always brushed his teeth so hard and for exactly two minutes, three times a day. He then flossed, then swished with Listerine. He was a slave to routine, but his teeth were perfect, his gums were healthy and his breath was always minty fresh. Clark on the other hand, had a perfect oral cavity as well but didn't do all that. There was no need. It wasn't like he could get a cavity so he just brushed until his teeth felt clean and his breath was fresh. 

"Better?" Clark breathed out after he was finished. 

"I don't know... " Lex mused with mock contemplation. "Let me see." He pulled Clark towards him and gave him a slow and explorative open mouthed kiss. When he pulled back he smirked. "Yeah.. I guess that will pass." 

Clark rolled his eyes as he looked at his lover and smiled appreciatively. Lex was so handsome, even more so now that all of his crimson tresses were gone. 

Yes, Lex Luthor was bald once again. 

It was one of the many things that had changed since they had gotten back together, and Clark couldn't help but feel responsible for the loss of Lex's hair _again._

It was not the result of a meteor shower this time. It was the result of Lex catching a bad case of pneumonia. It was a shock to the both of them. The young tyrant wasn't used to being sick because his immune system had been enhanced by the shower, but he also wasn't used to trapezeing around an ice fortress in his pajamas either. So to cure his cold, Jor-El convinced Lex to go into the Matrix Chamber. 

Which was also the reason for his new appearance. Or should I say the return of his old appearance. 

Lex was BEYOND pissed after he realized what happened after he stepped out of the small crystal room, because now he was bald. Fucking. Bald. _AGAIN_

With all his efforts taken to _regain_ his precious crimson tresses, on his cloned body, the ordeal was for naught because EVERY SINGLE STRAND was taken away AGAIN! 

If Lex would have known before hand, he would have taken his chances with his own immune system kicking in. Unfortunately, it wasn't until _after_ he exited the Matrix was he informed that the chamber did not only cure him, it rid him all diseases and viruses and all genetic _anomalies_ as well. 

**ANOMALIES?!**

It was hair! And Lex didn't consider HAIR a fucking genetic _mutation_ , even if he _did_ have to mutate his genes for it to grow back. 

However, Lex _was_ glad that now he didn't have to worry about the Clone Disease that claimed so many of his earlier experimental bodies. Moreover, as compensation the chamber process changed Lex's DNA pattern. Lex wasn't human anymore. He wasn't a mutant either. He was...Kryptonian. Well not exactly but Kryptonian-like. 

Lex didn't know _HOW_ this was accomplished but he did know that he was now a super being. He was now invulnerable to injury and had longevity in life. He aged as slowly as Clark did, and had his energy recharged by the sun. But that was it. He didn`t have any of the cool powers. Though, Lex was already abnormally strong, due the meteor shower, the change didn't make him Superman strong. Lex wasn't stupid though. He knew that those other gifts, like x-ray vision, heat vision, cold breath, FLYING and such were kept from him on _purpose_ It was like they, Jor-El and Clark, didn't trust him not to abuse that power. 

Which he would, but that was beside the point. 

The point was to make them genetically compatible, but the two men didn't know that at the time. 

After Lex got out, Clark also went into the Matrix as well. He got his hearing altered so that he wouldn't be able to hear the cries of help from everyone in the world anymore. He knew that willfully ignoring them would drive him insane and since he was certain that he was going to be kicked out of the JLA, he really didn't need that particular gift. Though unknown to Clark, Jor-El had altered more than his hearing. 

At the time, Clark didn't understand why Jor-El cared so much about his and Lex's genetic compatibility. His holographic father didn't make a big fuss over Lois`s. 

Clark rubbed his protruding belly and smiled. 

Now he knew better. 

It turned out that Jor-El felt that Lex was a better match with his son and a genetically better candidate to parent the new race of Kryptonians. 

Clark left that memory; even though it was a happy one for him and focused his attention on his husband. He loved the way Lex looked now. In his opinion, Lex was too pretty to have all that long red hair. Clark felt that it made Lex look like a girl. It was lucky for the former farm boy that Lex secretly thoughts so too _and_ that he was getting tired of shaving twice a day and keeping his hair perfect just to maintain his flawless image. 

In spite of the fact that _they_ were comfortable with Lex's appearance, upon their return, Lex Luthor II new look shocked the world a bit. Okay a lot. And if there were skeptics to Lois's claim that Superman was transferring his love for the elder Lex Luthor onto his son, they were believers now. 

A lot of women wrote hate letters to Clark for taking Lex off the market and _making_ him gay. They accused the former hero of brain washing the young trillionaire into loving him with one of his alien powers, then trapping him into marriage by getting pregnant. They would never accept that Lex wasn't gay in the first place, because the young heir was in an exclusive relationship with a beautiful woman name Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza. 

Lex took all the publicity about them and about their relationship in stride. Sometimes it was good for his business sometimes it wasn`t. He didn't try to squash the stories no matter how hateful, he just rode them like a wave and he was an expert surfer. Lex felt it was to good that they were ousted now, while his new body was still in its early twenties, because by the time he was "old enough" to run for office all this drama would be old news. In the future, all the world would see was a stable relationship, despite the circumstances, a loving family, and Lex, the man who save the state and the world from economic depression. 

Lex may have been an evil man, but he was an extreme optimist. It always impressed Clark with Lex's ability to see the big picture of things and see them in his favor, to boot. However, Clark secretly felt like his lover allowed the stories, without too much protest, because his and Lex's relationship was just too _big_ a story to ignore. Just a few of the head lines were: 

Super Hero Kidnaps Nemesis Illegitimate Son. Lois Lane-Kent Knows Why! Superman Confesses Secret Love for Elder Luthor Superman Makes a Love Nest Out of his Secret Lair. Clark Kent Dies in Tragic Accident Following Leads that can Destroy LexCorp; Where was Superman to Save Him? Superman and Lex Luthor II Still on Honeymoon While World is in Peril Superman Tries to Make the Son the Father. What Happen to Jr's Hair? Superman Gets Kicked Out of the JLA and is Satisfied Being Luthor's Boy Toy. Lex Luthor Dumps Fiancee for Alien Lover. Contessa and Luthor Battle for Control of LexCorp. The Sexploits of the Alien and the Young Tycoon. Alien Lover Showing Signs of Pregnancy. Kal-El Confirms Rumors of Carrying Lex Luthor II Love Child. Lex and Kal-El Luthor Admit to Getting Married in a Kryptonian Wedding Ceremony. 

Lex walked back into the bedroom, plopped himself on the bed, grabbed Clark's newspaper and opened it. He scowled when he read the leading story. 

Clark stood in the bathroom doorway. When he saw his lover's expression he asked with true concern. "What's wrong?" 

Lex flipped the paper so that Clark could see it. It read Clark Kent's Dieing Request. It was supposedly the expose the reporter "died" trying to obtain. 

"This is that story that I had Lois cut on that night you came to me." Lex informed in a sneer. "She's gone too far, Clark." 

Clark heard what Lex was really saying and it was "I'm going to have her killed, Clark, prepare yourself emotionally for it." 

When the former hero told his ex wife that she could kill off `Clark Kent' he really didn't expect her to _do it!!_. 

Well.... that's not true. 

He knew that Lois was a self-righteous and proud woman. That was one of the reasons she and his father got along so well. He also knew that his ex wife would want to save face anyway she could. And what's not more righteous than a mourning and loving wife? However, Clark had no idea that Lois would commit libel to inflict her scorn. She always claimed herself to be a journalist with integrity. 

Though Clark had to admit that she _did_ give him and honorable death, unfortunately, she milked it for all it was worth. She even blamed _Superman_ for letting him, Clark Kent, die. Clark couldn't believe it! Lois publicly blamed _him_ for his _own_ death! Then to top it off, she said that he died investigating an expose on LexCorp, The same one that Lex made her cut. 

"What's funny." Lex chuckled darkly as he folded up the paper and tossed it aside. "Is that you will probably get a Pulitzer for this investigative report." 

"She can't prove those claims anymore, Lex." Clark reminded, and he knew this was true because Lex had seven months to erase his tracks. 

"Doesn't matter." Lex informed with a coldness reminiscent to that of his old self. "She's gone to far." 

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked even though he _knew_. "I mean... do you really have to...She can't prove it, Lex!" 

Lex smirked. He was pleased that his husband didn't _inform_ him that he would stop him if he tried to kill Lois. He was surprised _and_ pleased that Clark didn't go "Superman" on him. That would have angered Lex and made this situation 10x worse. Instead, Clark made a gentle plea and that he could live with. Lex really expected no less. 

When Lex smirked, Clark breathed out in relief for he knew that he had passed this test. His husband was _always_ testing him, because he didn't completely trust him yet. But that would come... with time. Luckily for Lex, Clark had the time and the patients to endure these mind games. 

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked again as he walked over to join his husband on the bed. 

"I'm going to call the Inquisitor," Lex informed as he laid Clark on the bed and pushed up his husband's silk shirt. "You're ex needs to be taught her place, and I have a story that I have been saving about the self righteous Lois Lane that will teach her that very lesson." Lex tenderly caressed Clark's bare impregnated stomach and kissed it lovingly. 

"What's the story about?" Clark breathed out appreciatively as his husband continued to caress and kiss is skin. 

"Just about her rumored relationship with Superman... Everyone remembers that." Lex answered as he licked the stomach from base to top. He didn't know why, but Clark being pregnant with his child was such a turn on. He couldn't get enough of this stomach and it annoyed him that Clark was always covering it up. 

"Is that's it?" Clark hitched when his husband nibbled on his now outty bellybutton. 

Lex shook his head no as he hooked Clark's pajama bottoms with his fingers and pulled them down. "I also have pictures of the two of _them_ together while she was married to you." 

"Oh" Clark gasped when Lex took him in his mouth and swallowed him to the root. He looked down but couldn't see his husband work his magic due to his tummy being in the way. "Is that it?" 

"No." Lex murmured as he suckled on the engorged tip. "I also have pictures of ..." He looked up and into Clark's eyes. "I also have pictures of she and I...My old self.... having sex, among other things, while she was married to you." 

Clark pushed his lust aside and sat up, a bit, and rested back on his elbows. This was the first time they spoke of what Lex did with Lois. "I'm not upset if you are worried...I already knew, Lex." 

"I know." Lex informed matter-a-factly. "I have footage of you hovering outside the room I always used with her. I knew you were watching. That's why that room wasn't lined with lead. I wanted you to see... Just incase she tried to convince you that I raped her. I wanted you to see how she would beg for it like the slut that she was." 

Clark nodded slowly. Not exactly comfortable with this conversation. He was embarrassed that Lex knew what a voyeur he was. He also didn't like to remember watching Lois and Lex have sex. It made him insanely jealous because _he_ wanted to be where Lois was. He hated that his wife got to touch his ex and to have him inside her when he couldn't. 

"I'm not going to kill her Clark. I'm going to discredit her." Lex smirked. He was pleased with this plan because one Lois lost her journalistic integrity she would have rather been dead. "Actually, I'm not going to just discredit her, I am going to destroy her. I have proof that _she_ wrote that expose, not her husband. I have her original copy. 

Clark nodded knowingly. He didn't allow his outward expression to show it, but he felt sorry for Lois, even though this was her own fault. 

"I am also going to make a statement that she tried to blackmail me with those "lies" even _before_ Kent died." 

Clark nodded again. It always amazed Clark how easily Lex could separate him and the Old `Clark Kent.' The "dead" one. 

The young mastermind continued. "I'm going to tell everyone that she demand shares to LexCorp. The shares that my "father" promised her during their sordid affair." 

The raven haired man's eyes widened in understanding. "That's where the pictures of you and her come into play?" 

Lex nodded slightly. "There is no proof to back up _her_ claims." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I've already made sure of it. But there _is_ proof of _her_ transgressions. And the best way to cover up a scandal, is with a bigger scandal." 

"But what if she tells everyone who you are?" Clark asked worriedly. 

Lex smirked and shook his head mirthfully. "Clark, there's a reason she hasn't already." 

"Which is?" Clark asked as his purposefully kept his voice neutral. He didn't want his "Superman" mode to sneak up on him. Not after he passed that first test so beautifully. 

Lex smirked, signifying that Clark passed another loyalty test. "It's because no one would believe her. I'm an adult, Clark." Lex said gesturing toward his body. "If I were a baby or a child, they would believe her, but no one in their right mind would believe that you can clone an _adult._ Maybe in about 25 years, science will be able to explain it in _theory_ but I am the only one with knowledge to actually _do_ it, now. Moreover, clones are just genetic copies, they don't have the mind of the original DNA holder. They are their own person. So even if she could prove that I am Lex Luthor's adult clone, there is no way for her to prove that I saved my brain and transferred it into my new cloned body. _I_ am the only card holder to that technology too. So don't worry about it, Clark. Cloning adults and brain transferring is the stuff of science fiction! _Nobody_ would believe her!" 

"Lex, people know I'm real, and _I'm_ the stuff of science fiction!" Clark reminded worriedly. 

"That's why we work." Lex affirmed with a cocky wink. "But unlike _us,_ most of the people of this world are ordinary and stupid creatures who don't like the "truth." They are a bunch of plebs who like pretty, safe lies and they want to remain as oblivious as the residences of Smallville." 

Clark laughed despite this fear. "I would disagree, but I _did_ fool everyone with a pair of glasses." 

"Exactly," Lex confirmed as he got up on his knees and positioned Clark's legs to straddle his. "So even if Lois did reveal that I am the original Lex Luthor, no one would believe her. She knew this already, and that's why she kept her mouth shut about it." 

"She told my parents..." Clark reminded in a solemn whisper. "And my parents believed her." 

"They won't after tonight's paper." Lex assured with a triumphant smirk. He reached for the lube on the night stand and slicked his fingers "They will hate her for cheating on you with me and will probably dismiss everything she had told them as a jealous lie." 

Clark arched his back as Lex slipped his fingers deep inside him to prepare him. He groaned out deliciously. "Do you think.... I will get my parents back?" 

Lex nodded with a smirk and a cocky wink "You're a Luthor now, Clark. You can have anything you want." He pulled his fingers out and slicked is cock. 

Clark smirked back as he raised his hips to align his opening with the head of Lex's dick. "And you'll make sure I get it, right?" 

"Damn Straight." Lex moaned out as he slid inside. "Fuck!...you feel good... so... tight." He reached around his lover and grabbed some pillows and placed them under Clark's back to help keep him in position. "You're so beautiful, Clark... So fucking beautiful like this." 

Clark gave his husband a brilliant smile and returned the endearment. He then relaxed, a bit, when Lex held him by the waist, with one hand, and started to slid in and out of him. With his other hand, Lex caressed Clark's stomach and trained an unwavering gaze on the round and expansive flesh. Oh how Clark loved making love like this. Slow and sweet. It was always gentle, now, that they were afraid that they would hurt Lena. However, by the completely infatuated look on Lex's face, Clark was beginning to think that his husband was developing a pregnancy fetish. 

Figures. Lex was weird like that. 

As Clark fell into rhythm, he thought about Lex's promise to give him anything he wanted even his parent's favor. The feat seemed impossible but Clark knew that his husband would make good on it, because over the past twenty year's Clark realized that Lex could do _anything_ he put his brilliant mind to. 

However, the only thing Clark _truly_ wanted, or needed, was Lex's requited love and their baby girl. 

The rest was just icing on the cake. 

But Clark had to admit... He liked icing, 

And now he did't need the red kryptonite to admit it. 

Because, _now_ , he was a Luthor. 

Kal-El Luthor to be a matter of fact... 

And _Luthor's_ always got what they wanted. 

Always. 

Then End 


End file.
